megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mega Man 7
D-Boy: The parenthesized things with the phrase--"need(s) name and description" are placeholders for your benefit, so once you've made the name for that particular enemy, you can replace the parenthesized phrases with the appropriate name for that enemy. Oh, and besides the placeholders I've already put, there is one weird enemy that can shoot and drop bombs. It looks almost like a fat blue version of Renbakun. I don't know enough about it to edit the article (or make a new one), but should the 8-bit version created by some Japanese fans be noted somewhere? Guts Man Considering Guts Man and the rest of the Industrial series robots were seen to be helping Dr. Light and Mega Man in Super Adventure Rockman (which I'm aware was made after MM7) what, if any, explanation is there for Guts Man being in the robot museum? : I'd say it's either a replica or just a plain cameo/Easter Egg. In MegaMan V, you can see tons of Enkers, Punks, and ect. in one of Wily's fortresses. Even Quint, which one should note is not really possible, as Quint is MegaMan from the future. I wouldn't think about it too much, GutsMan is in Super Adventure RockMan too. Zalbaag 17:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I always figure there's not a good reason the robots making second appearances can't be the originals, seeing as they can be repaired and all. But the MMV thing is a good point. My point was that Guts Man is helping at Light Labs in Super Adventure Rockman. (Which Light seems to like to allow his creations to do, even as evidenced in MM9's ending). And according to pretty much all sources, SAR takes place before MM7. I suppose it could easily enough just be a replica too though. Even if it was completely "gutted" (forgive the Incredibly Lame Puns) Wily's smart enough to make it operable and modify it or whatever. The Ninja Stalker 15:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :In SAR, only the memories of Wily's robots where the original. Their bodies where recreated by Ra Moon. It seems Shadow Man's memory was destroyed, and because of it he didn't reappear with the others near the end of the game (Hard Man broke in pieces and melted in acid, but it was still possible to revive him?). In MMV there are several copies, but those could "empty bodies" waiting to receive their soul/memory/whatever to work, copies under the control of the originals waiting to be activated, or even spare bodies (1-UP?) for the originals. It's possible that the museum only has "empty bodies" from Copy Robots (note that there are several Flame Men in the background) or that the originals don't use anymore, changing the old body by a new one upgraded instead of upgrading the old body for whatever reason? (old was broken and used a spare body? Changed body?) It's also possible that their "warranty" was over like the Mega Man 9 robots, those being the originals inactive. Although the manga suggests the "scrap" law was created between MM8-MM9, it could have been created before in the games. -- 14:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Rockman 7-FC I thik that 8-bit remake schould be mentioned here http://www.indiegames.com/blog/2008/06/remake_game_pick_rockman_7fc_m.html.FDS2 20:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Mode 7 :Due to problems with emulating the SNES's Mode 7 capabilities, the closing movie is not shown in Mega Man: Anniversary Collection. It's false. Ending movie DOESN'T use Mode 7 anywhere (and yes, I checked that on SNES version). Ending movie is actually tricky use of sprites and HDMA. Should I fix that? Glitch.Mr 09:14, July 2, 2010 (UTC) refrences can i add a refrences section Rushman 17:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Revisiting Stages Can you revisit the Robot Master stages after defeating them? - SonictheHedgehogFan24 Yes. Just select them again! Useful for finding secrets that you couldn't reach before. - Swoopybird (talk) 16:00, September 30, 2019 (UTC)